1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sunshade tent, and more particular, to an outdoor sunshade tent characterized in that it is composed of sunshade cloths interconnected with one another and a supporting structure in a configuration that these sunshade cloths can be connected firmly with a ground cloth fixed on the ground, and these sunshade cloths can be adjusted to change shading direction in accordance with the sun light illuminating angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For one who loves sunlight, it is an enjoyment to receive a warm sunlight outdoor (especially, on a sand beach). Unfortunately, since the living environment on the earth has been damaged artificially and depletion of the ozone atmosphere had been occurred, hence the level of ultraviolet ray in the sunlight is increased such that a long time exposure under sunlight will cause rather the risk of incidence of skin disease than enjoyment.
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional sunshade umbrella a comprises a supporting rack c for arranging a sunshade cloth b, and a supporting pole d for supporting the whole supporting rack c and the sunshade cloth b. When the spread area of the sunshade cloth b is increased, the supporting rack c and supporting pole d will bear higher load. In order to attain an effective supporting, the volume and the weight of the sunshade umbrella a would be invariably increased, which not only causes the inconvenience during transporting and storage, but also consumes space. Further, the sunshade cloth b described above can shelter only light illuminated downwardly from above, and as the sun shifts to yield different illuminating angle, the sunshade effect of the sunshade umbrella a might decrease greatly.
In view of the foregoing, in order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, such that a sunshade tent can be carried conveniently, space saving and the direction of its sunshade cloth can be adjusted in accordance with the incident angle of sunlight, the inventor had research and developed constantly and intensively for many years based on his abundant experience, and finally, accomplished the invention.